It's Complicated
by Hermione Jane Malfoy3654
Summary: Kitty's father has died recently and Logan knows how she feels. But can Logan help her? Or will he just make things between them even MORE complicated? Dedicated to Mr. Karmona for supporting me the whole way through writing it down
1. Chapter 1: Danger Room Troubles

**Chapter 1: Danger Room Troubles**

Once again, as they did everyday, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Cyclopes, Jean, Spyke, and Rogue were training in the danger room; with help from Mr. Logan (Wolverine) of course. "Shadowcat! Duck!" yelled Spyke. As she did Spyke jumped over her on his skateboard deflecting a blade that would have otherwise hit her. It went like so for about an hour till Rogue slipped and almost fell onto a metal stake. "Well done X-men." Said Xavier as he entered the room, "Your skills have—"Before he could finish he was cut off by the phone ringing. "I'll get it" said Logan as he walked out of the room. Xavier then continued, "Your skills have all improved vastly. I am very proud of all of you." Logan then came into the room with the phone and said "It's your mom, half-pint" tossing it to her. Catching it; Kitty said "Hello as she exited the room. "What? Oh my god!" she gasped trying to calm down so as not to alert the others. Kitty then asked tearfully "So when is Dad's funeral?" Logan walked by just as she said this. He didn't want to interrupt (hey wolverine has manners to ya know!;D), though at the same time he had the odd urge to take her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. _Wait! What am I thinking? _Thought Logan _I haven't felt like that for anybody since…. Naww can't be! _He quickly tried to continue down the hall when he heard her ask "How much did you hear?" He wasn't sure how to answer her, so he said "Enough" She didn't seem angry. In fact, quite the opposite. She seemed… Relieved. "I'm sorry Kitty" he said in empathy "I know it's hard to lose the ones you love." This, evidently, was the wrong thing to say. "How do you know Mr. Logan?" asked Kitty in anger and sorrow. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me Kitty." He answered sadly as everyone entered the hall. "What wouldn't we believe?" asked Kurt curiously. "It's not my place to tell" said Logan gruffly as he walked down the hall. "Not his place to tell what Kitty?" asked Scott concerned for his friend. "It's none of business!" shouted Kitty sorrowfully as she ran up the stairs to her room. "Ah'll talk to her" said Rogue as she started up the stairs but Xavier stopped her. "No, Rogue" he said calmly "I think she needs some time alone."


	2. Chapter 2: HalfPint Snaps

A?N: I've finally put up a new chapter! YAY and I would like to give a big BIG thank you to my beta sparkybitterness for editing this chapter I couldn't have made it look this good without you! and to my reviewers for being so kind! Plz keep it up my review box and I will thank you later!

* * *

Logan, as usual, couldn't sleep well. Though it wasn't for the same reasons, he couldn't sleep because he was worried about the girl in the next room. Usually, she was giggling with Rogue about something. Now, Kitty and Rogue weren't giggling. Rogue was trying to comfort a sobbing Kitty this time. (The walls are, obviously, paper for Wolverine's ears.) Logan finally had to leave the room. He walked downstairs to the kitchen to try to calm himself down and talk himself out of wanting nothing more than to burst into Kitty's room and take her into his arms, like he had many times with his long-dead wife. Of the few memories he had of her, those were some of the most prominent and also some of the most cherished. It made his heart ache at how much Kitty looked like her.

"Why won't you leave my head?" Logan growled to himself as he paced the kitchen.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Kitty softly as she watched him pace the room.

Logan stopped pacing abruptly. She barely heard him gasp, "Kitty…" softly in shock.

"Mr. Logan?" Kitty asked timidly.

"Yea, half-pint?" answered Logan, sounding every bit the hundreds of years he had lived.

"Like, Professor X says I have to, like, take somebody with me to the funeral in case I phase through something." Kitty blurted out, unsure of what he would say. Logan looked at her for the first time since she entered the kitchen. She looked like she'd been crying for days instead of hours.

"And I was wondering if you would come with me since, like, you've always been there for me in the past." She continued, trying to fill the silence.

Logan nodded and grunted, "Sure half-pint, I'll go to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Logan wanted to say something more sensitive to what she was going through but didn't know how. He'd only ever been on the receiving end of death. Boy, did he know what she was going through- depression, shock, anger, and many indescribable empty feelings. He knew because he had lost his father(s). His actual response seemed too harsh and, by the look on her face, cut through her like a knife. "Thanks a million Mr. Logan," said Kitty, trying not to cry as she left the kitchen. Rogue was just outside the door to provide Kitty with support when she walked out.

"So how wahs it?" asked Rogue tenderly.

"He said he'd go," answered Kitty as they headed to the stairs. Rogue had heard what he actually said.

"Ah'm sorry, Kit. Ah know he wahs like a fahther to ya," said Rogue in sympathy. Kitty didn't respond directly. She couldn't. She was afraid she'd spill about how she felt more than a familial love for Logan.

Instead, she fake-yawned and said, "Like, I'm mega-tired. I'm going to bed. You coming?" She asked as she headed for the stairs. When she put her foot on the first stair, she passed out. Rogue didn't even have time to yell before Wolverine was by Kitty's side. He picked her up bridal style and walked to the infirmary, Rogue in tow. Rogue was scared for Kitty. She was the closest she had to a sister. Now, Kitty might not be able to go to her own father's funeral. Rogue was scared even more because she saw the way Wolverine looked at Kitty that moment on the stairs. He was going to the funeral for more reasons than what he had said. When Wolverine and Rogue reached the infirmary Xavier was already there and directed them to an examination bed.

"I will examine her just fine on my own. You both may leave and get some rest." said Xavier, looking directly at Logan. They nodded and left. Rogue looked at Logan like she was about to say something but didn't and headed for her room as directed. Logan stayed there though and waited. He wasn't about to leave her alone after all that had happened to her. So, Logan waited in the hall for the Professor to come out and tell him what the hell had happened just then. The Professor wheeled out of the infirmary with a grim look on his face.

"What happened?" asked Logan getting straight to the point.

"Kitty will be okay and will be able to go to her father's funeral." Xavier said, looking Logan straight in the eye, "Though we no longer are worrying about one life now, but two." Logan's eyes widened as he comprehended just what the Professor had meant.


	3. Chapter 3:Avalanche's Return

A/N: I've _**finally**_ put up a new chapter! YAY and I would like to give a big BIG thank you to my beta sparkybitterness for editing this chapter I couldn't have made it look this good without you! I have a challenge for my readers this chapter... Should I introduce Jubilee in the next chap? (Boom Boom for you hard core Evo lovers) And if so how? If you win you get an imaginary ball of yarn!

* * *

Chapter 3: Avalanche's Return and an Interesting Funeral

Morning came much too quickly for Kitty. She hadn't gotten any sleep except for when she'd passed out. She knew morning meant she had to get ready for her father's funeral. That meant accepting that he was dead and she didn't know if she was ready to do that yet. She didn't want to be ready to do that! She doubted anyone who'd lost their father at her age did, though. So, Kitty had dragged herself out of bed and grabbed the black dress Rouge had lent her to change into. It had a subtle empire waist and bell sleeves that looked good on Kitty. The color suited her. She quickly tore her eyes away from the mirror as her vision started to blur.

"No," Whispered Kitty, chastising herself as she put on her shoes and some lipstick. "You will NOT cry today. You've cried enough, it's time to begin to move on." Kitty combed her hair and put it in a bun that left out a small amount of hair in the back, but looked elegant and very un-Kitty like. Kitty closed the door quietly as she left, not wanting to disturb anyone who was sleeping.

"Ready?" Logan grunted, choosing to ignore the fact that Kitty looked much older then her seventeen years in that dress and that she contained more class in her fingernail than he had in his entire body. Kitty silently nodded and walked with him down the stairs and out the front door, where a small black Lexus was sitting.

"Like, you own a Lexus?" Kitty asked in surprise.

"When you've lived for several hundred years, you save a great deal in cash and can afford to own a Lexus." Logan answered, opening the passenger side door for her.

Kitty sat in silence as Logan drove to the church where the funeral would be held. Kitty may have been apprehensive about going to the funeral, but Logan was not looking forward to entering a place that stood for the persecution he'd experienced for decades. Well, that, and his suit was itchy. They slowly pulled into the Bayville Church of Christ. The small parking lot was packed with high end cars and it took awhile to find a parking space. Both took a deep breath before leaving the car.

"So you used to go to a Church of Christ, huh?" Logan asked, breaking the silence. "No wonder you're so optimistic."

Kitty laughed for the first time that day and said, "Like, yeah. We tend to do that since the New Testament pretty much says to be." Logan only rolled his eyes as they entered the building. You didn't have to be on the right side of town to know the people that worshipped here were well-off. You were bombarded by high quality paintings, leather chairs and sofas that complemented the cream marble floors and similarly colored walls. The ceiling couldn't have been any higher and the place had dedicated entire wings of the building to ministries.

"I take it your parents have high end jobs?" Logan asked, looking around.

"Yeah," mumbled Kitty sheepishly, "my parents were psychologists."

Logan nodded and then understood why her parents were as understanding as they were of who she was; it was their job to be. He also understood why she worked so hard to be popular. She didn't want her friends to be her patients, though he also thought she was beginning to realize that they needed help more than anybody. Kitty was going to go through hell and back in the next few years. (No pun intended) They soon reached the atrium, which held the entrance to the auditorium. People were conversing and hugging each other solemnly. From an unknowing standpoint, you'd think they actually were consoling each other, but Kitty knew otherwise. She knew they were all putting up an act and that they only considered this to be a social event. It was sickening.

"How can people be so shallow?" whispered Kitty to Logan as they entered the auditorium to meet Kitty's mother. Kitty had a striking resemblance to her mother, who at the moment was dabbing her eyes as she was talking to the preacher and nodding.

"Mom?" Kitty asked, hoping she wasn't interrupting. Her mother turned around and tried to smile at her bravely.

"Hey there Kitty-Kat! Are you okay?" Mrs. Pryde asked. "And may I ask who this man is?" Mrs. Pryde looked fearful and stunned at Logan's appearance.

"Hello, I'm Logan, one of Kitty's teachers. I'm here to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens," Said Logan, sounding very professor-like as he held out his hand which she shook with a smile on her face.

"It's good to know that her professors care enough to do that." Mrs. Pryde said as people started to enter the auditorium. Logan and Kitty went and found their seat. Mrs. Pryde was first to give the eulogy.

"My husband was a great man. He was a good father and a wonderful husband. He had a big heart and loved to help people. He lived for a smile and laughed with them when they did. His patients were like family and he treated them as such- often giving more probono sessions in a month than most did in their career! That's why I loved him, and love him still. He will be sorely missed, though we take large comfort knowing he's in a better place now." said Mrs. Pryde shakily. The preacher helped her down the stairs before heading to the podium himself.

"Indeed Mr. Pryde had a big heart, and an even bigger passion for his faith," Began the preacher. Several people in the back started to fake cry softly and it drove Kitty up the wall. Kitty knew none of them. She calmed down as Logan gave her a quizzical look and tried to pay attention to the preacher. Logan was just as disgusted by their hypocrisy as Kitty; though he tried to contain himself and so should she. Logan zoned out as the preacher began reciting verses from the book of John. The funeral soon came to an end and there was to be no graveside services. So, after a few hours of people giving phony condolences, Kitty and Logan drove back to the Institute.

The drove in silence till Logan finally said, "Alright half-pint, I know your father died, but you are NEVER one to be of few words. Something else is also on your mind."

"And that is none of your business, Mr. Logan," answered Kitty, looking ahead as they turned into the Institute. Logan was about to say something when he saw a certain someone that made his skin crawl sitting on the front steps.

He instead growled, "Avalanche."


End file.
